Doces Pecados
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Luxúria, ganância, ira, preguiça,orgulho, inveja e gula. Os sete pecados capitais e suas doces consequências. SLASH. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Ganância pt 1

**Nome : Doces Pecados**

**Nome Original : Sweet Sins**  
><strong>Autora : HoT . aGaiNsT . a . WaLL (sem esses espacinhos entre os pontos e as palavras)<strong>  
><strong>Tradutora : bvcsalvatore<strong>  
><strong>Bom, essa é a minha primeira tradução, nunca me interessei em traduzir antes, mas eu achei essa fic perfeita, e como ela tem capítulos curtos, fiquei muito animada !<strong>

**Espero que deixem reviews, e a autora estará sempre acompanhando todas !**

**Espero que gostem !**

**Capítulos : 14 (completa)**

**Descrição : Luxúria, ganância, ira, preguiça,orgulho, inveja e gula. Os sete pecados capitais e suas doces consequências. SLASH. TRADUÇÃO.**

* * *

><p>Ganância<p>

Ele se debateu e se contorceu, quadris estimulando o nada, desejando algo. Alguém. Torrentes de imagens em sua mente. Pele na pele. Respirações misturadas, hesitantes, e fundas marcas de mordidas. Gemidos que preenchiam a noite com amor e luxúria. Um sonho tão real que ele poderia experimentar o suor. Ele ansiava por aquilo. Precisava daquilo. Precisava muito dele. O queria mais do que tudo no mundo. Mérlin, queria ele tanto.

Sua respiração estava entrecortada. Seus dedos se enrolaram no lençol escuro de sua cama. Mordeu seus lábios, segurando um gemido que não pertencia à realidade. Seu coração disparou e ele se contorceu. Por que não podia tê-lo? Ele o queria em todos os lugares. Nele todo. Unhas arranhando suas costas. Quadris agéis batendo contra os seus. Lábios cheios, chamando o seu nome, enquanto dançam embaixo dos lençóis de cetim. Teria ele para sempre, se pudesse. O manteria por perto. Salvo. Seu. Queria ele tanto.

Seus olhos abriram e ele engasgou. Tinha aquela dor familiar em seu peito. Sufocou um soluço, esperando seus desejos desaparecerem. Esperando que eles se afastassem para que pudesse dormir um pouco. Esperando por algo – qualquer coisa – que o impedisse de querer alguém que ele nunca poderia ter. Chame de síndrome do fruto proíbido. Tudo o que queria era uma grande mordida daquela maçã cheia de pecado. Tudo o que ele queria eram aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes cobertos de luxúria com o mesmo desejo que ele tinha. Ele queria. Ele ansiava. Ele perdia as forças.

- Harry – sussurrou.

Até o nome parecia proíbido. Errado, mas tão certo. Corpos pressionados firmemente, juntos. Gritando, juntos. Passando do ponto onde não havia retorno. Nunca olhando para trás.

Ele tirou o pálido cabelo do rosto, com irritação. Precisava dormir. Precisava de Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Então, o que acharam? Reviews ?**


	2. Ganância pt 2

**Nome Original : Sweet Sins**  
><strong>Autora : HoT . aGaiNsT . a . <strong>**WaLL (sem esses espacinhos entre os pontos e as palavras)**

* * *

><p>Ganância parte 2<p>

Ele queria mais. Mais daquele desprezo. Mais daqueles olhos prateados marcantes. Mais contato físico – uma luta que significasse mais. Mais da sua voz rouca. Mais do seu olhar intenso e quente.

Mas ele queria _mais_ do que mais. Ele queria que aquele desprezo se desfizesse em sorrisos lascivos, maliciosos ou até mesmo amorosos. Ele queria aqueles olhos marcantes olhando fundo nos seus. Ele queria contato físico – algo doce que ele nunca teria. Ele queria aquela voz, murmurando coisas impróprias em seu ouvido. Ele queria uma _contemplação - _não uma olhada - para esquadrinhá-lo do mesmo modo, que queria ser devastado pelo loiro. Ele queria emaranhar os dedos naquele cabelo. Lábios pressionados contra seus lábios, contra sua pele, todo o seu corpo. Oh Mérlin, como Harry Potter queria Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Oiii o que acharam? Menor do que o primeiro né ): Mas eu prometo que não vou demorar tanto para postar o próximo.. só se vocês me derem review, claro (:  
>Aqui estão as respotas para as suas reviews, da autora. DW03, eu não tenho sua resposta, pois você foi a última a enviar review, e a autora não respondeu ainda, mas eu te mando uma PM com a resposta dela, quando receber !<strong>

**Kimberly Anne Potter **: Estou tão feliz que você ficou interessada, e está esperando para as próximas atualizações, eu amo o fato que minha história está sendo traduzida, e espero receber mais reviews suas ! Obrigada. – Tara.  
><strong>PattJoger <strong>: Estou feliz que estou ajudando a fazer seu dia, me deixa muito feliz saber que outra pessoa está gostando, pois esse foi um trabalho que eu levei meses para fazer, eu espero que goste dos outros capítulos também. Obrigada – Tara.  
><strong>sonialeme <strong>: Sinto muito que você não gostou – o que você mudaria ? Mesmo assim, fico feliz que tenha colocado em alerta, eu espero que o resto da história não te decepcione. Obrigada- Tara.  
><strong>Yann Riddle Black<strong> : Estou feliz que você tenha ficado curioso, e sim... doces consequências ... Obrigada – Tara.  
><strong>Pandora Beaumont<strong> : Obrigada por favoritar ! Estou feliz que você adorou, e está esperando por mais ! Obrigada de novo – Tara.

**Ela é uma fofa, ne?**


	3. Ira pt 1

Ira

'O maldito garoto de ouro' ele pensou amargamente em uma raiva silenciosa. Bem... estava mais para uma raiva alta, berrada, e muito confusa, na verdade.

Ele estava nitidamente a todo vapor quando marchou pelo Salão Comunal. As pessoas assistiram sem se incomodar enquanto o Príncipe da Sonserina dava mais uma das suas muitas birras. Chegou em seu dormitório particular e bateu a porta antes que os outros tivessem a chance de piscar. Ninguém o viu cair do outro lado da madeira. Ninguém ouviu os soluços frustrados e nervosos que balançaram o seu corpo. Ninguém o parou quando ele afrouxou a gravata, pegou sua varinha e a pressionou embaixo do próprio queixo. Seria tão fácil, e ele não teria que lidar com essa tortura.

Não queria ser mal. Só queria _ele_. Uma lágrima deslizou pela sua bochecha ,ele se balançou, hesitando antes e lançando sua varinha longe. Suspirando ele deslizou uma mão pelo cabelo. Se pudesse vê-lo todos os dias, era só isso que importava. Ele viveria com essa agitação, contanto que Harry Potter estivesse vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Ownnn o que acharam desse chap? Draquinho querendo se matar por que ele ama muito o Harry.. ain Draco, assim você me mata no processo... Reviews ? Bom, a autora não mandou as respostas para as reviews de vocês, mas ela demora bastante para entrar aqui no ff, e eu não consigo esperar para postar, acho que fico mais ansiosa que todo mudno, mas ele entrou agora de noite (madrugada na verdade), e pediu para agradecer a todos, e dizer que ela vai responder assim que possível !Então, muitíssimo obrigada para todos vocês, coisinhas lindas e fofas do meu coração, que mandam reviews,e que estão gostando, eu estou amando traduzir para vocês ! Beijooooooooooos! **


	4. Ira pt 2

Ira parte 2

Harry ofegava à medida que corria, as árvores passavam como borrões enquanto ele ia cada vez mais fundo da Floresta Proibida. Seu coração martelava, quase tão rápido quanto seus pés, com passos velozes e apressados. Era uma corrida de frustração. Uma onde ele tentou fugir de tudo que ele já tinha feito ou conhecido. Ele não_ queria_ ser O Escolhido. Ele não _queria_ ser forçado a participar de uma guerra.

Mas ele fora. E havia acabado. Mas as pessoas ainda o tratavam como um Deus. Ele não queria a devoção ou imensa lealdade deles. Seus passos desaceleraram, quando seus ofegos se tornaram obstáculos para sua respiração, ele segurou lágrimas de pura raiva. Estava com raiva do mundo, e tinha descontado em alguém que não merecia em hipótese alguma sua ira.

Ele estremeceu, seus pés finalmente parando, enquanto ele se lembrava das coisas que havia dito. Ele desejava poder retirar tudo que havia dito, mas ele tinha ficado tão bravo. Harry sibilou, balançando a cabeça, Draco não merecia aquelas palavras. Nunca. Ninguém merecia, especialmente Draco. Depois de tudo que eles haviam passado, Harry sabia muito bem.

O arrependimento o artomentou, e ele encostou na casca áspera de uma árvore. 'Droga...' murmurou com a respiração curta e cansada. ' Eu sinto muito.'

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Oii (: Desculpem a demora ! Não sei se perceberam, mas essa capítulo ta um pouco maiorzinho *0* e agora só vai aumentando ! E sobre a demora, eu prometo que não vou demorar mais, eu estou completando uma fic, e faltam 3 capítulos, eu vou escrever um agora, outro amanha, e o ultimo domingo, depois disso estou livre e pronta para traduzir ainda mas rápido ! Reviews? ( Não sei pq que eu disse que demorei, sendo que nem tem 1 semana desde a última vez que atualizei, mas tudo bem hahahhaahah)**


	5. Inveja pt 1

Inveja

Ele apertou os punhos e seus olhos gelados encararam o homem na mesa em frente a dele. Como ele se _atrevia_? Tocando o que era dele por direito. Se pudesse, teria amaldiçoado o outro homem ali e na hora. Mas ao invés disso, foi forçado a sentar, e se preocupar, enquanto assistia um Lufa-lufa do sexto ano olhando lascivamente para o _seu_ garoto.

Ele soltou um rosnado baixo enquanto Harry ria de alguma piada. Isso não era certo. Não podia ser. Harry era dele, e ninguém mais deveria tocá-lo. O ciúmes queimava em sua pele, e ele finalmente tirou o olhar daquela cena. Havia um monstrinho verde em suas costas, e o estava deixando doente.

Ele se levantou abruptamente, alguns olhares caíndo nele. Com um olhar de escárnio, agarrou um sonserino do quarto ano pelo colarinho, e ignorou o olhar amedrontado que recebeu. Levantando o pobre garoto, e o observando rapidamente, notou o semelhante cabelo escuro e bagunçado, e descobriu exatamente o que deveria fazer. Puxando o garoto consigo, ele sorriu promissoramente, e saiu do Salão Principal – perdendo completamente o olhar esmeralda que o seguia com cobiça.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Ta bom, eu lembro que disse que os capítulos aumentavam, mas eu juro para vocês que o próximo é maior ! REVIEWS?**

**Visitem minha nova fic 'HOT MESS' é uma drarry e presente para o Yann Riddle Black . **


	6. Inveja pt 2

Inveja parte 2

'Malfoy' ele chamou com uma expressão severa no rosto, enquanto alternava o olhar entre um loiro lascivo e um quartanista corado. 'Deixe-o em paz'.

Penetrantes olhos azuis viraram em sua direção e ele quase encolheu diante da intensidade daquele olhar. Ele o escaneou, olhando de cima até embaixo, fazendo suas bochechas corarem e suas mãos suarem. Harry se mexeu sem jeito, não acostumado com aquele olhar predatório. Ele só havia o seguido, pare ter certeza de que Draco não estava assediando o menino moralmente – pelo menos era o que estava dizendo para si mesmo. Notando como Draco tinha o garoto encurralado e como ele afagou o ombro estreito facilmente, os olhos de Harry se apertaram. Fazendo uma carranca, ele cruzou os braços e esperou enquanto o loiro se inclinou e sussurrou algo no ouvido do garoto mais jovem.

' O que foi, Potter?' ele perguntou ao menor com arrogância, erguendo-se enquanto o quartanista saia as pressas. ' Se você não percebeu, eu estava no meio de algo... muito importante'

Harry hesitou, observando a forma que sonserino mais novo se retirou, e franziu as sobrancelhas, balaçando a cabeça. ' N-Nada,Malfoy. Eu pensei – eu só estava – eu estava enganado. Então esqueça'

Ele se virou para ir embora, o monstrinho em suas costas pesando, e lágrimas picaram em seus olhos, ameaçando escapar. As vezes esquecia de que Draco, de fato não era seu – Não importava o quanto quisesse.

De repente, uma mão forte agarrou seu braço, e o virou. Eles se encararam por um momento, o silêncio abafado e desconfortável conforme eles congelavam, com olhos presos um no outro. Harry assistiu, fascinado, Draco lamber os lábios nervosamente, e seus olhos arregalaram um pouco quando o loiro apertou seu braço levemente, dedos queimando sua pele através da manga da camisa.

Olhos prateados anuviaram quando Harry se inclinou um pouco para frente, engolindo um choramingo necessitado, com os olhos anormalmente escurecidos deslizando para sua boca.

O sonserino estava pronto para puxá-lo mais perto, pressioná-lo contra uma parede e beijá-lo até que não soubessem seus próprios nomes. De repente, houve um flash naquelas orbes esmeraldas, Harry lembrou-se do quartanista e se afastou de Draco tremendo. Ele balançou a cabeça fracamente, para o olhar questionador de Draco. Ele não seria um substituto. Virando-se saiu em uma rápida caminhada, tentando ficar o mais longe possível do homem de seus afetos. O ciúme era uma coisa terrível.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Heey ! Como vocês estão ? Espero que bem ! Bom... eu tinha falado que esse era maior... eu avisei... o dobro do último ! Melhor assim, não é? A autora não respondeu a review de vocês.. ela deu uma sumida, então, muuuuuitissimooo obrigada pessoas lindas e fofas que estão lendo e comentando ! Vocês me deixam muuuito alegre !**

**E quanto a Almost Lovers... culpem meu dever de matemática e o de biologia ! Mas eu vou tentar escrever e postar até mais tarde ! Muitos Beijos !**


	7. Luxúria pt 1

Luxúria

Draco o seguiu. Perseguiu-o pelos corredores. O pobre garoto estava completamente alheio aos passos do outro homem atrás dele. Draco não estava o seguindo para perturba-lo – muito. Estava o perseguindo por que o olhar naqueles olhos verdes era tão doloroso. Ele tinha que saber por que aqueles olhos estavam de quebrar o coração. Ele tinha que saber se era a causa.

Ele o seguiu por todo o caminho para fora do castelo, passando pela casa do gigante e entrando na Floresta Proibida. Ele observou como Harry desviou facilmente de raízes e galhos caídos e de repente percebeu que isso não era uma nova ocorrência para o menino à sua frente. Harry sabia para onde estava indo. Ele sabia onde pisar. Ele sabia o que evitar.

O pensamento do moreno andando por ali sozinho, fez seu instestino embrulhar. Ele pegou o ritmo quando o moreno começou a soluçar e andar ao mesmo tempo. Seu Harry estava chorando. Seu Harry estava chorando – e a culpa era dele. Uma sensação incômoda tomou conta dele quando parou, enquanto os joelhos de Harry dobravam, e seus ombros tremiam. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha tal efeito sobre o Menino de Ouro. Ficou horrorizado por não ter percebido mais cedo.

"Harry" ele sussurrou, com a voz embargada e dando um passo adiante.

"Vá _embora_, Malfoy" ele retrucou, tentando abafar os soluços lamentáveis que arruinavam seu corpo.

"Não" ele respondeu com firmeza, caminhando até Harry e levantando-o. Chorosos olhos verdes evitavam seu olhar. "Harry, olhe para mim"

Suas mãos esquadrinharam o rosto dele, e seus olhares se trancaram de repente, e os lábios em seguida. Um gemido escapou dos dois enquanto estavam pressionados um ao outro, e toda a tensão que estava aprisionada finalmente se libertou. Draco o empurrou contra uma das maiores árvores, sorrindo maliciosamente quando mãos trêmulas agarraram sua camisa. Estava quente e ardente, quase demais, para um primero beijo.

"Oh Céus" ele murmurou contra a pele pálida, pressionando beijos na garganta dele "Quero você tanto, Harry".

Um gemido baixo foi tudo que recebeu como resposta, e as orbes cinzentas olharam para cima, para ver um rosto corado e olhos fechados com força. Fez uma careta se afastando um pouco, e percebeu como o garoto menor tremia. Ele estava com medo. Com tanto medo. Draco não entendia o por quê.

"Harry" ele disse suavemente, observando-o estremecer. "Olhe para mim. Abra seus olhos, amor."

As mãos trêmulas que agarravam sua camisa se abriram, e lágrimas caíram-lhe pela face quando esferas esmeraldas e brilhantes se abriram hesitantemente. Draco franziu a testa, se inclinando e beijando as lágrimas enquanto Harry ficou tenso e tentou se afastar. Ele segurava o jovem herói com força, no entanto. Eles lutaram ali por um momento, Harry querendo se soltar, e Draco não deixando escapar uma coisa que ele finalmente tinha capturado.  
>"Oi" ele sussurrou, dando o seu melhor para acalmar o garoto "Apenas me diga que diabos é o seu problema"<p>

"Você" ele retrucou, ainda se contorcendo "Você não pode sair enganando as pessoas assim, Malfoy"

"Não estou te enganando, Harry" ele disse sinceramente, mergulhando para outro beijo.

Não acalmou completamente os nervos do jovem, mas o acalmou o suficiente para responder. Esse beijo foi menos febril. Foi mais longo, sensual e persistente. Foi lábio se moldando contra lábio, línguas explorando e lutando. Foi desejo e paixão ao mesmo tempo. Harry gemeu baixinho e Draco sorriu um pouco enquanto dominava a boca do outro.

Depois do que pareceram horas, Draco finalmente se soltou, respirando pesadamente enquanto admirava seu trabalho. Bochechas coradas, lábios entreabertos, e olhos escurecidos. "Venha para cama comigo, Harry"

Aqueles olhos ficaram um pouco mais claros "Se você est– "

"Eu não estou" ele disse, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo escuro com carinho "Confie em mim"

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Oiiii gente... entãaaaaao... eu demorei um milenio pra conseguir traduzir, por que toda hora eu tinha que fazer uma pausa para meus chiliques.. que capítulo maaaaais fofooooo *0* O que vocês acharam? Reviews?**


	8. Luxúria pt 2

Luxúria parte 2

Ele tremia lindamente enquanto mãos escaldantes corriam sobre sua pele. Pequenos gemidos deslizavam de seus lábios enquanto sua boca marcava a pele pálida com uma mordida mais forte aqui e uma chupada molhada ali. Seus olhos rolaram com as sensações. Ele nunca havia se sentido daquela forma antes. Nunca se deixou sentir daquela forma com ninguém, por que Draco era o único que ele queria que causasse aquilo.

E _finalmente_ ele conseguiu.

Gemidos duplos dançaram juntos no quarto escuro enquanto o loiro lentamente reivindicava tudo que Harry James Potter era. Ele ainda tinha medo, mas se pudesse tê-lo – mesmo que por uma noite – valeria qualquer futuro coração partido.

"Harry" o outro sibilou, rangendo os dentes para se conter, enquanto o garoto mais jovem friccionava o quadril contra o seu soltando gemidos lascivos "Quero você"

Olhos esmeraldas escureceram quando pele encontrou pele, lábios colidiram e suor brilhou em suas peles. Ele não podia acreditar que estava acontecendo. Era muito surreal. Em um segundo ele estava contente em ficar miserável pelo resto da vida. No outro, Draco o beijava o tocava e _oh_... _Isso _era novo. Não fazia sentido. Harry não se importava. Tudo que importava era que Draco estava perto dele, mas _nem um pouco_ perto o suficiente.

"Me possua" ¹ murmurou com a face rosada, um doce rosa, quando olhos prateados o olharam estupefatos.

"O que?" ele perguntou, e o coração de Harry de uma volta diante da esperança nos olhos do garoto.

"_Me possua_" ele disse, de repente mais audacioso puxando Draco para um beijo profundo e de tirar o fôlego. "Se você me quer. Me possua. _Por favor_, Draco. Me possua."

Ele gemeu, e som vibrou por baixo da pele de Harry. Eles estavam mergulhando um no outro. Afundando um no outro. Se apaixonando cada vez mais, um pelo outro. Harry gritou naquele noite. Draco estava feliz em repetir a performance várias vezes. Juntos, eles finalmente se sentiram vivos.

* * *

><p><strong>¹ - Bom, eu tentei colocar um "Me tenha" ou "Sou seu" mas... foi "Me possua" que manteu a origem da fic e encaixou melhor...<strong>

**N/T : Omg... que coisa mais fofa linda maravilhosa.. eles são tão perfeitos juntos.. essa fic é tão perfeita.. espero que estejam gostando assim como eu ! Espero não ter deixado vocês esperando muito.. Beijos.. até o próximo que não deve demorar muito, já que eu já traduzi para vocês... **

**R E V I E W**


	9. Gula pt 1

Gula

"Bom-dia" ele murmurou contra bagunçadas e escuras mechas de cabelo, sorrindo descaradamente de modo malicioso, enquanto puxava o outro garoto para mais perto.

Harry ficou tenso em seu abraço, e Draco rolou os olhos. Enquanto o garoto pálido tentou o empurrar, o loiro o segurou com força e enterrou seu rosto no cabelo bagunçado que adorava tanto. Harry parou de se debater, saboreando a sensação de ser apertado contra alguém. Ele suspirou, o calor viajando contra a pele perfeita, mandando arrepios pela espinha de Draco.

"Me deixe levantar, Malfoy" ele disse, lábios raspando no pescoço do outro homem "Saia de cima de mim"

"Não era isso que você estava dizendo ontem a noite" Draco respondeu tentador, mas havia uma gentileza em sua voz "Não podia me cansar ontem a noite"

Um rosto corado o encarou, quando Draco soltou seu aperto o suficiente para olhar o garoto em seus braços. A mandíbula de Harry trincou, e Draco sorriu para o fogo naqueles olhos verdes. O loiro se curvou, lábios procurando pela boca do outro, mas Harry se afastou, sua boca formando uma linha fina.

Fazendo uma carranca, Draco soltou um gemido baixo, trocando seu peso rapidamente; rolando Harry de costas e segurando ele embaixo de si. Eles lutaram por um momento, grunhidos preenchendo o ar, enquanto Harry lentamente era subjugado. Seus pulsos foram presos acima de sua cabeça e ele se contorceu. Ele tentou mover o quadril para empurrar o loiro determinado em cima dele, mas foi inútil. Antes que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo, os lábios de Draco foram pressionados com força contra os seus, e ele não pôde segurar um gemido necessitado. Draco sorriu, mordiscando seus lábios e impelindo o quadril para frente. Quando o loiro finalmente parou, aqueles olhos verdes estavam completos com luxúria, mas ainda havia uma desconfiança pairando neles.

"Eu não vou te deixar ir, Harry" ele falou com convicção "Eu esperei tempo suficiente por você. E eu não vou abrir mão".

Harry engoliu em seco, seu olhar derreteu. Ele queria acreditar em Draco com todas as fibras do seu ser. Ele achou estranho que realmente acreditava nele. Com um suspiro derrotado ele contraiu um pouco os lábios divertido.

"Eu não tenho uma escolha aqui, tenho?" Harry perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

"Não" ele respondeu com um sorriso "Eu não posso me cansar de você, Harry Potter. Eu pretendo me empanturrar de você. Eu tenho certeza que com você na minha cama, eu nunca vou precisar comer de novo"

O rosto do moreno se iluminou consideravelmente com a ideia. "Eu acho que nós teremos que testar essa teoria, não?"

Draco retornou o olhar "Eu acho que teremos"

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Aí está coisinhas lindas ! Espero que tenham gostado ! Quem aqui também quer testar essa teoria? Eu quero.. hahahahah Beijos (;**


	10. Gula pt 2

**N/T : Agora só faltam 4 capítulos para terminar (;**

* * *

><p>Gula parte 2<p>

Harry Potter era um viciado. Ele estava completamente e inegavelmente viciado em Draco Malfoy. Tudo que ele sempre quis estava na palma de sua mão. Agora que isso – o que quer que fosse – tinha começado, Draco praticamente banhou Harry com afeição. Dizer que isso o fez se sentir bem, não era bem a descoberta do ano. Depois de tudo que aconteceu em sua vida, a atenção que estava recebendo de Draco o fez se sentir feliz e leve mais uma vez.

Ele deixou um sorriso dançar em seu rosto, enquanto entrou um uma sala abandonada – o lugar onde eles se encontravam durante o jantar no Salão Principal. Estava escuro e muito frio quando ele entrou, piscou, cego com a escuridão quando a porta fechou atrás dele. Congelou no escuro, a mão indo buscar a varinha, mas resistiu ao impulso. De repente, mãos estavam agarrando e puxando, e a próxima coisa que ele soube foi suas costas contra uma parede congelante enquanto um corpo quente moldava contra o seu. A respiração quente viajou por sua pele, e ele arqueou contra o homem na sua frente.

"Tão lindo" foi murmurado contra seu pescoço.

Harry se contorceu por um momento, gemendo enquanto seu pescoço era mordiscado e suas ereções eram pressionadas uma contra a outra. "Eu sou mais forte que você... eu não tenho que te deixar fazer isso comigo sempre."

"Eu sei", ele respondeu, sorrindo enquanto Harry se inclinava para deixar um rastro ardente em sua pele "É por isso que você é tão lindo".

Draco gemeu quando dentes rasparam em sua clavícula, e ele puxou o outro homem para mais perto, apertando um contra o outro com mais força. Harry só parou quando ele sentiu que deixaria uma marca se continuasse. Assim que ele parou, haviam mãos e lábios e pequenos gemidos necessitados vindos dos dois. Olhos verdes fecharam em antecipação quando ele sentiu o outro homem caindo de joelhos. Oh, como ele estava viciado...

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Oh God.. fui só eu que fiquei imaginado o Draco lá de joelhos, abaixando a calça do Harry e ... Oh fuck.. to doida hoje hahahhaha REVIEWS?**


	11. Orgulho pt 1

Orgulho

Seus olhos quase prateados, brilhavam em seu reflexo e ele sorriu para si mesmo. Aquela marca em seu pescoço era um hematoma perfeito bem acima de sua clavícula. Era lindo e maravilhoso e o marcava como a propriedade de outra pessoa. Seus dedos roçaram nele, enviando um leve tremor em sua espinha. Ele se deliciava com isso. Ele queria tanto sair do banheiro e mostrá-lo. Era um sentimento desesperado de orgulho.

Ele estava tão orgulhoso que Harry teve coragem de marcá-lo. Os lábios de Draco se contorceram para baixo por um momento quando ele penso no Garoto de Ouro – seu Garoto de Ouro. Seu amante. Tinha Harry o marcado, para o mundo ver? Ou ele só havia se deixado levar pelo momento?

Ele balançou a cabeça e pegou sua varinha, lançando um glamour para esconder o hematoma maravilhoso. Suspirou tristemente, encarando sua pele imaculada com desgosto. Ele não afastaria o que era dele, o assustando. Ele o amava, e não iria fazer nada para comprometer suas chances com o surpreendente – mas prazeiroso – moreno excêntrico. No entanto, isso não significava que ele não queria gritar para a escola inteira que Harry Potter era seu. Para o mundo mágico inteiro.

Com outro suspiro desanimado, ele abotoou a camisa e saiu do quarto. Estava faminto. Tinha pulado o café-da-manhã para encurralar Harry na Torre de Astronomia. Foi ali que conseguiu o chupão em primeiro lugar. Quando Draco entrou no Salão Principal, ele não percebeu o olhar esmeralda procurando pelo lugar cuidadosamente marcado em seu pescoço – só para ser cruelmente desapontado quando não o achou.

* * *

><p><strong>NT :E entãaaaaao? O que acharam? Coisa fofa esses dois.. só espero que o Harry não fique chateado por não ter achado a marca.. REVIEWS? Agora só faltam mais 3 capítulos );**


	12. Orgulho pt 2

Orgulho parte 2

"_Merlin_, Harry, apenas _fale_ comigo." Draco implorou, seguindo-o pelo corridor vazio.

Harry o estava evitando desde o almoço, e óbviamente não tinha passado despercebido pelo loiro. Ele estava ficando desesperado, não achava que poderia aguentar se Harry se afastasse dele. Se Harry o deixasse. As suas vozes eram as únicas no corredor pois todo mundo estava jantando. Finalmente, ele o alcançou, pegando seu pulso e virando o garoto forte para enfrentá-lo.

Esmeraldas feridas o encararam com raiva por um momento antes de mudarem para o chão. Ele tentou desviar do aperto vicioso de Draco, mas não conseguiu. O outro segurava com força e não soltava. Harry parou, segurando a vontade de deixar o outro homem segurá-lo, beijá-lo, fazer amor com ele. Não havia nenhuma dúvida de que queria, mas não podia desistir. Não podia ser algum caso escondido que não importava muito. Ele se recusava.

"Harry" a voz implorou. "Olhe para mim, amor"

Ele balançou a cabeça, "Não posso"

Draco piscou e o puxou um pouco para a frente. "Você _pode_. _Olhe_ para mim, Harry. _Fale _comigo. O que há de errado?"

"_Nada_" Harry sussurrou, tentando se afastar – tentando fugir. Ele olhou para cima atentamente quando uma mão forte correu pelo seu cabelo despenteado "Drac-"

"Aí está você" ele disse com um sorriso de satisfação, se inclinando para um beijo singelo.

Era a primeira e única vez que ele recusaria um beijo dele. Draco grunhiu em frustração. Harry ficou firme, olhos brilhando com determinação.

"O que _há_ de errado?" Draco demandou, finalmente soltando seu amante. "Não diga nada – por que nós dois sabemos que não é verdade. Você está me evitando. Nós não nos falamos desde – "

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso" Harry disse abruptamente, não querendo ser lembrado da doçura daquela manhã. Ele estava tentando com muita força manter-se, e se ele pensasse no que sentia por Draco tinha certeza que ia desmoronar.

Draco parecia que havia sido socado por Hermione de novo "O que você está falando?"

"Eu não posso... eu disse que não ia te deixar me enrolar. Eu não vou ser um segredinho sujo seu" Harry disse firmemente, se segurando bem "Eu tenho meu orgulho"

Draco parecia positivamente perdido "Eu não entendo".

Ele suspirou tristemente. Estava esperando que fosse ser mais fácil. Estava esperando que Draco só deixasse acontecer. Estava esperando que Draco o amasse e não o deixasse ir.

"Eu tenho _sentimentos_, Malfoy" ele se encolheu com a frieza em que soava. "Eu tenho sentimentos por _você_. Eu sei que não devo significar muito para você, mas você significa _tanto_ para mim. Eu não vou ser enrolado. Eu _tenho_ meu orgulho. Eu _não_ vou me deixar ser feito de bobo por causa do meu afeto –"

O loiro rapidamente silenciou o homem em sua frente, puxando-o pela cintura e pressionando seus lábios juntos. Harry soltou um gemido choroso contra aquela boca devoradora; era suave e perfeito e Draco engoliu tudo. Harry tentou lutar contra a afinidade com o outro homem, mas não teve efeito. Ele nunca negaria o homem que já segurava seu coração com força. Ele só queria –

"Seu grande idiota" Draco murmurou, beijando seus lábios, seu rosto, seu pescoço "Eu amo você. Eu amo você muito."

Harry engasgou, seu coração vibrando enquanto ele entralaçava os braços no pescoço do mais alto. Draco o amava. _Draco_ o amava. Draco o _amava_. Era tudo e qualquer coisa que ele podia pedir. Mas ainda havia aquela voz na sua mente...

Se afastando, ele ofegou para recuperar a respiração que Draco havia roubado "Então porque... porque você esconderia?"

Draco quase perguntou o que o outro queria dizer, quando sentiu dedos raspando em sua pele, bem onde o glamour estava. Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo suavemente enquanto levantava os dedos de Harry até seus lábios. Olhos esmeraldas assistiram encantados, luxúria e amor brilhando maravilhosamente ali. Era de tirar o fôlego ter esse homem poderoso em seus braços.

"Eu não sabia se você queria que as pessoas soubessem que você está comigo" ele começou, beijando as palmas de Harry "Eu esperava... Mas não tinha certeza. Agora eu tenho"

Harry o encarou por um longo tempo, então. Ele o abraçou, mão livre torcendo o cabelo da base da cabeça do outro. Aqueles escuros e sedutores olhos olharam através dele como se ele fosse nada; Draco estava começando a ficar nervoso quando os lábios de Harry formaram o sorriso mais doce que ele já tinha visto.

"Me diga de novo."

Draco retornou o sorriso depois de um momento, se inclinando para colocar sua testa na de seu amante.

"Eu amo você"

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT : Oiii =) Só faltam mais... 2 capítulos e eles já estão prontinhos para vocês !**_

_**Reviews are love s2**_


	13. Orgulho pt 3

Orgulho parte 3

Centenas de rosto chocados encararem eles quando entraram lá, dedos entrelaçados com força. Havia esse enorme sentimento de orgulho quando Harry se inclinou em Draco. O loiro sorriu para ele, dando um beijo suave no topo de sua cabeça. Eles estavam orgulhosos de estar ali, mostrando seu amor na cara de todos.

Eles estavam orgulhosos de se amarem.

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Menor capítulo do MUNDO ! hahahah mas o próximo é o último =p ME DIGAM O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM DO FATO QUE AGORA NÓS PODEMOS COLOCAR CAPINHAS NAS FICS E O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM DA CAPA DESSA AQUI.. eu achei que ficou bem fofinha, não quis exagerar nem fazer nada diferente já que não é minha.. ;p**

**E MAIS IMPORTANTE : FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO DRACOOOOOOO LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOO *0***


	14. Preguiça

Preguiça

Harry não queria se mover nunca mais. Ele estava enrolado perfeitamente contra seu amante, acariciando o braço forte que estava estendido sobre ele. Estava contente em não fazer nada mas deitar naquela cama pelo resto de seu futuro previsível. Um beijo gentil foi depositado na base de seu pescoço, e ele estremeçou com a sensação de lábios contra sua pele. Aquele braço apertou um pouco, segurando-o contra um peito largo.

"Nós deveríamos provavelmente levanter" seu amante murmurou, mudando sua posição um pouco para que pudesse entrelaçar seus dedos com os de Harry. "As pessoas vão estar imaginando se estamos vivos ou não"

"Deixe-os imaginar" Harry disse com um suspirou contente "Eu estou feliz _aqui_"

Uma risada rica encontrou seus ouvidos enquanto outro beijo era depositado em seu ombro. "Eu também estou. Mas nós temos deveres, você sabe. Aulas para terminar. Estudar para exames"

"Foda-se"

Draco piscou em surpresa com a resposta de Harry. Normalmente, ele seria a pessoa que iria querer ficar enterrado debaixo das cobertas por um século. O homem menor se virou até que eles estivessem peito com peito, com um olhar tímido em seus olhos esmeraldas. A sobrancelha de Draco se levantou divertidamente. Harry apenas usava aquele olhar quando queria algo.

"O que foi, amor?" Draco perguntou se inclinando para roubar um beijo prolongado.

"Eu quero ficar na cama com você o dia inteiro" Harry respondeu prontamente, enfiando dedos através de mechas quase brancas "Eu quero deitar aqui e fazer nada além de sexo com você o resto do dia.

Draco gemeu baixinho, só de pensar nisso "Isso soa maravilhoso, amor... Mas e as nossas aulas?"

Harry sorriu levemente, revirando os olhos "Que parte de 'foda-se' você não entendeu? Nós vamos ficar aqui. Nós vamos ficar preguiçosos o dia inteiro. Hermione pode me incomodar com isso amanhã."

Draco pareceu pensar, mas realmente não havia nada para pensar. Ele não iria negar algo que ele também queria. Ao invés de responde-lo, ele simplesmente rolou os dois, até que estivesse pressionado perfeitamente contra seu amante em todos os lugares certos. Poderia muito bem começar um dia de transa, com uma boa e longa, certo?

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NT : Entãaao chegamos ao fim :/ Mas isso quer dizer que eu posso começar mais uma *0***

**Por favor, deixem reviews por que eu quero muito saber o que vocês acharam da minha primeira fic traduzida ! Quero MUUUITO mesmooooo !**

**Eu já vou começar a traduzir a próxima fic, que vai se chamar Cores ! É linda e vocês não podem perder!**

**Beijoooos e obrigada! O próximo capítulo é um agradecimento básico!**


	15. Agradecimento

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**MUITO OBRIGADA :**

**REVIEWS – Kimberly Anne Potter, PattJoger, sonialeme, Yann Riddle Black, Pandora Beaumont, DW03, Erika Wesley Salvatore e Marihh Nery.**

**ALERTAS – sonialeme, Yann Riddle Black, Gabriela P.M, Lari-thekilla, Erika Wesley Salvatore, ValquiriaNix, Drix Potter Malfoy e Malfoy-Nina.**

**FAVORITOS : Pandora Beaumont, sora-nee, Shinju Gina, sara kalinne e sara-sunshine.**

**Vejo vocês nas outras fanfics, e na próxima que vem por aí, chamada Cores !**


End file.
